


two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire

by Khiroptera



Series: Love Aboard the Tempest [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A Whole Lot of Over the Clothes Action, Aliens, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Jaal talks a lot, Vetra shows up for half a second at the end, Wall Makeouts, also bad at titles sorry, and there's an unintentional hand thing going on if you're into that, i'm bad at tagging and summaries, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: This was nothing like their previous kisses, so light and pure that Liam and Peebee would tease them for it with gagging noises behind their backs. And honestly, Sara loved those kisses. Each one said ‘darling, dearest, you’re beautiful, I adore you.’This kiss, however, was full of desire, the longing Sara had kept contained in fear of scaring Jaal away.(aka Sara and Jaal accidentally make out in the tech lab.)





	two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire

**Author's Note:**

> basically i was like "bioware. you can't do one fluffy kiss and then 5 minutes later show them fucking. where's the inbetween??"  
> so i wrote the inbetween! i like to think this is the reason jaal invited her to aya. they had a... moment and it encouraged him. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> (seriously though. we can kiss some of our LIs in inquisition whenever we want. i want mass effect kisses. 8|)
> 
> (guess which song i listened to for hours and used for the title lol)

The tech lab was quiet, save for the sounds of metal on metal as pieces were taken apart and put back together. Sara screwed the plate back onto her gun, before turning it over in her hands, a small smile on her face. Behind her, she heard Jaal sigh softly, content.

She and Jaal had been spending more time together since she met his family on Havarl. No matter where he was on the ship, she’d stop by for a quick hug and an exchange of smiles, sometimes a passing kiss. The crew was probably sick of it by this point, but it was hard to care when Jaal’s starry blue eyes would gaze down at her—a look of such utter reverence that Sara found it hard to breathe. She hoped he could see the same in her own eyes, that she could express just how much she cared for him in the same way. By the way his pupils would dilate, oh so very slightly, she thought that perhaps he saw it too.

Lately, they would take their time screwing around with their gun modifications on the tech lab. Truth be told, Sara wasn’t the biggest techie—Scott loved to mess with both their guns and armor, sometimes without telling her. Too many times, she’d go out to the shooting range, pull out her gun, and find that the kick-back was extremely high, like _knock you backwards ten feet_ high. She’d get her revenge with her biotics though. That was one thing she had over her twin—she’d dicked around with her biotics so much, she’d perfected the art of smacking someone else upside the head with their own arm.

Right here and now, messing with her shotgun, her biotics weren’t much help at all. She pressed the switch that would fold her weapon into compact size, but frowned when nothing happened. Flicking the switch over and over only caused the gun to shudder. She groaned.

“Dear one?” Jaal asked, and she heard him leave his chair and come up behind her. She turned to look back up at him, waving the malfunctioning gun around.

“I messed up one of the functions. Now it won’t contract.” She sighed.

“Ah.” He hunched over her, his face above her shoulder as his hands came around her to fiddle with the gun. “Let me take a look,” he said, his low voice beside her ear, and Sara felt her heart beat just a little faster. He smelled so nice, clean and a little flowery. Freesia, she always compared it to, though she knew that plant had never existed in this galaxy.

She watched his hands take apart her gun, and noted that he’d taken his gloves off. Her face was warm as she studied his fingers, deftly prying loose each screw and removing the metal plating delicately. They were purple, like the rest of him, though his palm and the undersides of each finger were pale, like his face. His thumb and index finger were free with their movement, but the rest seemed to be fused—not a single digit, like turians or salarians. There was clear definition there, as though they used to be separated. For a moment, Sara recalled a drell family she’d met on the Citadel. Their hands were similar.

Jaal didn’t usually take his gloves off, and Sara let her mind wander. She’d like to hold his hands, with full skin-to-skin contact. Maybe feel them on her face, holding her close as he’d kiss her. Trailing down her neck, under her shirt…

“There. That should do it.” Jaal patted her gun, back in one piece, and Sara realized that she’d lost track of time, staring at his hands. Cheeks growing far too hot, she looked intently at the gun itself. He flicked the switch, and it folded neatly into shape.

“Thanks. Never had that happen before,” she mumbled. Jaal was still behind her, and his arms came up to wrap around her shoulders, hugging her close.

“It was a simple mishap. One piece was too far to the left.”

“Huh.” Sara shrugged. “Didn’t realize guns were _that_ finicky.”

“Mmm, yes. Especially your alien weapons.” His thumbs stroked her shoulders absent-mindedly. “I’ve had fun taking them apart, but they cause no shortage of headaches.” She smiled, enjoying the moment with him.

He turned his head, and Sara felt him place a quick kiss on her cheek. Grinning, she turned to face him, and his smile had her heart skip a beat. She moved her face to his, kissing him on his own cheek. There was heat there—she’d been getting good at catching Jaal’s blushes. His cheeks and strange neck would flush just a hint of blue. Now that she knew what to look for, Sara enjoyed being the one to cause it.

“Sara,” SAM chimed in. “We will be arriving at Kadara port in approximately one hour.”

“Thanks, SAM.” She made to stand up, and Jaal let go of her, taking a step back to let her out of her seat. He groaned.

“Why must we always return to that awful place?” he said, and Sara couldn’t hold back a small giggle. Jaal hated Kadara so much, it was almost comical how grumpy he’d get. Her amusement didn’t help.

“Sorry. There’s a vid Liam wants that might be at the market, and I know Peebee had some business to take care of.” She patted his arm. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

“I think I would rather stay aboard the Tempest, then.”

“Hey, no one tells you to leave the ship,” she said, laughing again at his frown, and he sighed. “Just saying.”

Sara looked up into his eyes, full galaxies contained in each, and his face softened. She reached her hand up to his face, lightly stroking his cheek, before tugging him down. Jaal immediately understood her intentions, and gracefully bowed his head. He pressed his lips against hers, light and chaste, like all their kisses, and Sara sighed, her stomach growing fuzzy.

Despite being different species from completely different worlds, kissing Jaal felt so normal, so right. His lips were a little firmer than any of the humans she’d done this with, but they held a static to them that tingled, made every kiss feel like their first one.

His hands came up to cup her face, and Sara had forgotten that he’d left his gloves off. They were warm and soft against the skin of her cheek, and she couldn’t help her small whimper against his mouth.  Jaal pulled back then, just an inch, looking her straight in her eyes. His pupils had grown wider, and Sara held her breath, waiting.

He kissed her again, more firmly, and she sighed against his mouth. He pulled her bottom lip between his and sucked, gently, which had her pressing closer to him, her hands moving past his face and around his neck. Her skin tingled as Jaal rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks, a small electric current running just underneath her skin—she couldn’t tell if it was Jaal’s bioelectricity or her own excitement—and she impulsively ran her tongue along his lips. He rumbled, low and deep in his chest, before opening his mouth to her. He tasted like the fruit on Aya, and a thrill shot down her spine as he tilted his head, kissing her deeper.

This was nothing like their previous kisses, so _light_ and _pure_ that Liam and Peebee would tease them for it with gagging noises behind their backs. And honestly, Sara loved those kisses. Each one said ‘ _darling, dearest, you’re beautiful, I adore you._ ’

This kiss, however, was full of desire, the longing Sara had kept contained in fear of scaring Jaal away. Their relationship was still new; she wasn’t sure how sex between angara worked, or if it was anything like humans; she’d seen him naked that one time with Liam but she’d kept her eyes above his waist, so she really had no idea what he was packing down there—

One of his hands moved to her hair, interrupting her thoughts as it ran through the strands, and he hummed in approval when she sighed. His other hand lowered to her neck, and Sara moaned softly when she felt his thumb brush lightly over the side of it. Her nerves sang with electricity, and some distant part of her felt their legs moving before her back was pressed against the metal wall of the tech lab. _Oh_.

Jaal pulled away again, quickly, and Sara was shocked to see his hooded eyes so _dark_ , his pupils so round they swallowed up the blue like desperate black holes. His breathing was heavy and everything was going way too fast, but Sara was having a hard time trying to remember why they were ever taking things slow in the first place.

“Darling one,” he said, before ducking his head to kiss her again. “Temptress,” he breathed against the corner of her mouth, kissing down her jaw. Sara felt a whine rise in her throat, her hands running along the ridges on his head. He captured her neck between his lips, moaning against her, and the vibrations ran through her body and straight down her stomach. She pressed her thighs together, wishing to relieve the ache between her legs.

“Ah! Jaal,” Sara felt herself say, unable to control her words, or frankly anything, at this point. The hand at her neck trailed down, past her breasts and to her waist, where he gripped her firmly. He pulled his other hand from her hair to her hip, before grasping her and hoisting her up as though she weighed nothing. Before she could say anything, he pressed against her, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him.

“Sara,” he moaned against her neck, and she gasped when she felt him, hard and pressing insistently against her through their clothes. She rolled her hips against him, and he shuddered. Through her haze of touches and electricity and _Jaal_ , Sara smiled to herself. Whatever was down there felt pretty similar to what she was accustomed to in humans. Maybe they were more compatible than she thought?

She breathed against him, her fingers gently tracing the soft blue ridges that trailed down the side of his head, and Jaal moaned from deep within his chest before surging up to kiss her again. She felt his teeth bite at her lower lip before gently laving it with his tongue. His hips had started to thrust heavily against her, and she met him every time with her own, driving herself mad with how good it all felt.

One particularly hard thrust had Jaal shuddering again, and Sara felt a sense of power well up inside her. Pushing forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and forcefully kissed him with all she had. Her tongue ran along the inside of his lips, his teeth, teased his own tongue by drawing slow circles, and every harsh breath and low moan she pulled from his mouth felt like its own reward.

His hand ran up underneath her shirt, the tingles of electricity shooting from his fingertips into her skin, while the other reached lower to squeeze her ass, hiking her leg up higher. Sara pressed her fingers a bit more firmly into his ridges, dragging her hands down the length of them. His hips jerked forward, and he groaned loudly into her mouth, a small tinge of desperation in his voice.

“Sara,” he said, breathlessly, and Sara rolled her hips again, grinding herself on him. He gasped, before speaking again. “Sara, I’ve _dreamed_ of this… I never thought—I wasn’t sure if you—”

“I’ve wanted you _so bad_ ,” she answered him, kissing at the corners of his mouth. Currents ran under her skin, and she was shaking so hard, could barely even think straight. Sara stared, dazed, at his face, unable to register anything beyond the slide of his length against her, and his beautiful eyes, the color of deep space and the night sky.

“I want to run my hands over your soft skin,” he said, and the hand under her shirt trailed even higher, to her ribs. Sara shivered, and Jaal continued, his mouth trailing kisses to her ear. “I want to feel you naked against me—“ she moaned as he lightly trailed the shell of her ear with his tongue.

“I want to taste you, _in all ways…_ ” Jaal couldn’t be stopped now, and he mercilessly whispered to her all his desires and fantasies, never letting up his pace. “I want to watch the stars reflected in your eyes as I bring you to your peak again and again, with my hands—“ his hands rubbed along her skin “—my mouth—“ he licked a long line up her neck, and Sara shuddered hard. “And…” He pressed himself hard into her.

Sara, to her credit, continued to elicit sharp gasps from him with each grind of her hips and flutter of her fingers against his head, but his words were leaving her breathless and _close,_ _so close…_

“Temptress… I want to lose myself in you,” he moaned into her neck, his voice low and husky. “ _Make love to you._ ”

“Jaal… I think I’m gonna…” He jerked his head back to look at her, his dark eyes wild with want. “Just _don’t stop_ ,” she whined.

Jaal pushed her even higher against the wall, both hands gripping her hips, and he tightly ground his hard length right where she needed. He leaned his forehead against hers, his breathing mixing with her whimpers and soft moans. Sara felt herself wind higher and higher, his name the only word on her lips, and somewhere in the back of her mind she could tell she was getting _really_ loud, but in the moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Take it, darling one,” he whispered against her lips. “Let me give you this.”

“Please, _please_ , Jaal—oh god, _Jaal_ , I’m—“

“Pathfinder,” SAM interrupted, and they froze. “We have arrived at Kadara. Landing is scheduled in ten minutes.”

Sara groaned in frustration. _Right_. She was supposed to have been getting ready for that.

Jaal sighed heavily against her, before sliding her down the wall and carefully helping her to stand. His hands came up to her face, one thumb tracing her bottom lip, swollen from their kisses. She darted her tongue out to taste it, and he shivered. Sara smirked at him.

“Am I making this _hard_ for you, Jaal?” She chuckled at her own joke.

He smiled in response, but his eyes were still dark. “In multiple ways.”

She reached out to him then, and he pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay,” she said, more sincerely. “When we have the time, we can… explore this again. Later.”

He nodded, and they stood there for some time, their hearts calming against each other. His hand ran up and down her back, soothing. It took everything she had not to kiss him again—her intentions were innocent, but after what just happened? There was no telling how far they’d go once they started.

“You two finally done in there?” came a distinct, flanging voice, and Sara jumped. Standing by the doorway to the tech lab was Vetra, a twinkle in her eye. Sara felt her face grow red hot as she and Jaal separated.

“Yes,” Jaal answered, unfazed. “Not that I’d like us to be.”

“Good. I needed to grab something, but the door was open and...” She leaned against the doorway, her arms folded across each other. “Yeah.”

“Ah! We’ll have to remember to close it next time.” Jaal chuckled, placing a hand on Sara’s lower back. Sara’s hands, however, flew up to cover her face. Vetra laughed at her.

“I could hear you two from Engineering. That might have been Gil broadcasting it on the speakers, though,” she teased. Over the comms, she could hear giggling, and it definitely sounded like more than just Gil.

Sara was going to _die_.


End file.
